PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed work is for a cooperative agreement between Iowa State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (ISU VDL) and the FDA Center for Veterinary Medicine Vet-LIRN. The FDA is lacking validated analytical methods for qualitative and quantitative measurement of chemicals and chemical residues in samples derived from dead or sickened animals. The ISU VDL toxicology and Nutrition Section will collaborate with select sister Vet-LIRN labs across the country to validate analytical methods to meet purposes of this agreement. The ISU VDL is a full service laboratory fully accredited by the AAVLD. We provide cutting edge diagnostic services to the State of Iowa and beyond. It is a key lab in the intensely agricultural North-central AAVLD region. The case load at the ISU VDL is unique in the nation because it is predominantly food-animal related and we have an excellent reputation in the area of diagnosis of animal feed contaminants and toxicants in animal tissues, milk and eggs. The laboratory is not only the first line of defense in the area of food safety to food animal producers across the country, but also heavily engaged in protection of pet animal health. The ISU VDL toxicology section currently offers a suite of validated tests of feed/food borne toxins in feeds and tissues of animal origin including stomach/rumen contents, liver, kidney, fat, milk and/or eggs. For purposes of this cooperative agreement, the ISU VDL will work with select Vet-LIRN labs to help them validate tests for which our lab has a unique expertise in including aflatoxins, Ractopamine, ionophores, ergot alkaloids, bromethalin, Cholecalciferol, selenium, coumesterol, zearalenone and cyanotoxins. In addition we agree to validate in our lab tests in which other labs have the most expertise. Deliverables will include validated methods from our lab to collaborating Vet-LIRN labs and validation reports of methods initiated from our laboratory, training of technicians from other Vet-LIRN labs to become proficient in our methods, and timely completion of analytical tasks initiated by sister labs. The ISU VDL is well equipped and staffed to positively impact the needs of the FDA as outlined in the FOA PA- 13-244. As members and long-term participants in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) and also as founding members of Vet-LIRN, we have the infrastructure to report out results timely, accurately and efficiently. The quality of our work product is overseen by an independent Quality Assurance Unit.